


На пороге удивительной новой эры

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Предупреждение: 60-е, сексизм, упоминается насилие





	На пороге удивительной новой эры

– И с Аткинсом проблемы, – добавил секретарь, кладя на стол перед ним документ в несколько листов на скрепке.  
– Что опять?  
– Напал на Агента вчера после ужина. Закрытый перелом лучевой кости, запястья и двух пальцев.  
– Идиот, – досадливо цыкнул Пирс, вгляделся было в машинописный текст и почти тут же отпихнул листы от себя. – Подшей в дело. И подготовь приказ о переводе Аткинса в Миннесоту.  
– Что насчет Лоры Аткинс? – уточнил секретарь, и Пирс пожал плечами.  
– У нас мало хороших боевиков, сработавшихся с Агентом. Отправь к ней Байера. Мне нужно, чтобы она подала на развод и осталась здесь. Будет упрямиться, пусть Байер покажет фотографии и объяснит последствия.  
– Хорошо, сэр.  
Секретарь собрал бумаги со стола и вышел, бесшумно притворив за собой дверь. Александр Пирс на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, массируя виски холодными пальцами. Идиоты. Это все Палмер, чертов старикан считает, что вербовать можно всякого, кто способен выбить десятку на стрельбище и кинуться в бой по первому приказу. Мясо. Сплошное тупое мясо, неспособное минимально просчитать последствия своих действий. Впрочем, может, тупость Аткинса и к лучшему, Грегори Райан три года назад был умней, и они чуть не потеряли Агента…  
Пирс поднялся из кресла и прошел в угол кабинета, где стоял, привинченный к полу массивными болтами, несгораемый шкаф. Нужная ему папка обнаружилась на самой нижней полке – пухлая от множества вклеек и закладок, истрепанная. Пирс задумчиво взвесил ее на руке, покачал головой и вернулся к столу.  
Аткинс, Лора Аткинс… Он положил папку перед собой и открыл на последней закладке. Милая, миниатюрная блондиночка с крупным ртом и большими голубыми глазами. Выглядит как ангелочек, если не знать, как виртуозно она управляется с винтовкой и ножами.  
Пирс пролистнул несколько страниц с выписками из личного дела и достал конверт, помеченный шифром “АСП-49”. Сорок девятая. И что они все в нем находят?  
Стопка фотографий из конверта была достаточно объемной – ангелочек Лора не ограничилась одним разом, всего Пирс насчитал семь разных временных отметок. Семь раз Лора Аткинс проникала в комнаты Агента, отлавливала его в общих душевых, а один раз воспользовалась моментом прямо в служебном лифте после задания. Неудивительно, что муж в конце концов узнал, она почти не скрывалась.  
Смотреть на Аткинс было не слишком интересно – худенькая, жилистая, ни особой груди, ни бедер. Да и фантазии никакой, откуда столько целомудренности у женщины, на глазах у всех изменяющей мужу? То ли дело эта кадровичка, как ее… Пирс полистал папку, пока не дошел до шифра “АСП-32”. Вирджиния Лопес. Да уж, вот кому совсем не подходит собственное имя…  
Пирс неторопливо закурил, с удовольствием разглядывая черно-белые снимки с камер. И лежа, и сидя, и стоя, и на четвереньках по-собачьи… А какие сиськи! Он затянулся, невольно облизываясь: на одной из фотографий Лопес стояла перед сидящим агентом на коленях и держала в руках свои огромные буфера, позволяя иметь себя в скользкую ложбинку – судя по временным отметкам, Агент перед этим уже несколько раз кончил ей в рот, на лицо и на грудь, а ей все мало. Настоящая потаскуха эта венесуэльская цыпочка. Ненасытная. Даже немного жаль, что ее муж оказался умным человеком и тихонько поучил свою гулящую жену вместо того, чтобы выяснять отношения с агентом. Со сломанным носом и выбитыми зубами Лопес выглядела даже не хорошенькой, так что ее уволили почти сразу же после инцидента. А ведь ей Агент явно благоволил. Он вообще отдавал предпочтение ярким, эффектным брюнеткам, ни одну не пропустил, каждую, кто подходил под его тип, хоть раз да оприходовал. Одна Аткинс выбивалась из списка, но с ней и отношения были другими: боевик, руководитель операций, лучшая в ударной группе, Агент прямым текстом требовал себе Аткинс каждый раз, как отправлялся в поле. Маленькая шлюшка просто воспользовалась тем, что видит Агента чаще других и имеет на него влияние.  
Шла бы речь о ком-то другом, Пирс бы решил, что Агент заставляет женщин ему отдаваться, благо, физической силой он обделен не был, а каких-то моральных установок не имел вовсе. Агент получает все, что хочет, Агенту все позволено, Агент – то, на чем держится весь их отдел и в некотором роде вся организация, по крайней мере, сам Александр Пирс верил в это абсолютно. И если бы Агент пожелал себе каждый день новую девственницу в постель, ему бы и этот каприз обеспечили. Но круглосуточное наблюдение раз за разом показывало одно и то же: женщины сами вешались на него. Играла тут роль его впечатляющая внешность или бабские сплетни, распространяющиеся как пожар, но попробовать секс с Агентом хотела почти каждая, а, попробовав, почти каждая хотела повторить. Что там замужние, даже девицы, случалось, не могли устоять. Мужья и отцы рано или поздно, конечно же, узнавали, и дамочки с подкорректированными физиономиями отправлялись по другим отделам или вообще вон из организации. Некоторые, вроде Аткинса, пытались выяснять отношения с самим агентом. Этим можно было только посочувствовать.  
Пирс, неожиданно увлекшись, пролистнул еще несколько шифров, разглядывая теперь уже только фотографии. Что было в нем такого особенного? Хорошая фигура, нельзя не признать. Интригующая металлическая конечность, ей агент управлялся мастерски, от некоторых фотографий становилось даже жарко, а от некоторых – неуютно. Кто бы мог подумать, что туда может уместиться целый железный кулак?.. Лицо – симпатичное, не красавец, но с шармом, как говорят. Ставшие недавно модными среди молодежи отпущенные волосы почти до плеч. Половой орган... Не слишком длинный, но внушительный в диаметре, наверное, после такого особо распутные дамочки и становятся неуправляемыми, распаляются и требуют запихнуть в себя всю руку… Но самое главное, конечно же, неутомимость. Будь это не Агент, а любой другой мужчина, Пирс бы позавидовал такой выносливости, этот мог сношаться без перерыва часами, доводя женщин до состояния невменяемых затраханных сучек со спермой, сочащейся из каждой щели, и расфокусированным от десятка оргазмов взглядом. Но Агент в некотором смысле не был даже человеком, так что смысла завидовать ему или ревновать Пирс не видел. Мало кто действительно хотел бы оказаться на месте Агента, знай он, кто такой этот Агент и что его ждет.  
Он затушил окурок в пепельнице и пододвинул к себе телефон, неторопливо набрал номер и вынул из портсигара еще одну сигарету.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал он в трубку, улыбаясь, и чиркнул спичкой, прикуривая. – Ну что, ты уже съездила в клинику?  
– Да, – ответила Констанс, ее голос дрожал от радости или от волнения. – Все подтвердилось, Алекс, господи, я так счастлива!  
– Я тоже счастлив, родная, – кивнул Пирс, выпустив дым. – Это просто чудесно. Врач сказал, какой срок?  
– Се… – Констанс запнулась, было слышно, как она резко вдохнула. – Шесть недель. Ну, помнишь, ты как раз вернулся из Детройта и мы... немного пошалили, – добавила она слегка игривым тоном.  
– Это была прекрасная ночь, – благодушно заметил Пирс. – Думаю, у нас есть повод сегодня отпраздновать. Я закажу столик у мэтра Мишеля и заеду за тобой после работы.  
Положив трубку, он еще немного полистал лежащую перед ним папку. Констанс, яркая, красивая, изысканная Констанс значилась в ней под шифром “АСП-45”. А временные отметки, стоявшие на фотографиях, запечатлевших первый и последний раз, когда Констанс появилась у него на работе в его отсутствие, указывали как раз на нужные даты. Ну что ж…  
Докурив вторую сигарету, Пирс набрал еще один номер.  
– Думаю, мы получили то, что требовалось, – сказал он, когда на том конце провода сняли трубку.  
– Прекрасно, Алекс, – пророкотал сочный, бархатный бас. – Группа врачей, которые будут вести беременность, уже набрана.  
– Я вас прошу, пусть они будут деликатны. Все-таки это моя жена.  
– Не беспокойтесь, ну что вы. Ей не причинят никаких неудобств. Нам просто будет нужно убедиться, что свойства не передаются по наследству.  
Пирс на секунду стиснул зубы.  
– Я так полагаю, – ровно сказал он, – что если результат будет положительным, вы заберете младенца?  
– И тут же выдадим вам нового, – уверил его щедрый бас. – Милая Констанс ничего не заподозрит. А вы за вашу самоотверженность не будете забыты руководством, обещаю.  
Пирс едва удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть.  
– И вот что, – добавил бас. – Законсервируйте пока Агента.  
– Но у нас через неделю планировалась заброска группы в Дананг…  
– Отправьте группу без Агента. Кто у вас там есть? Фредриксон? Отправьте Фредриксона.  
Пирс несколько секунд помолчал, сжимая и разжимая кулак свободной руки.  
– Ну же, Алекс, – снисходительно протянул бас. – Никто не отбирает вашу игрушку навсегда. Сделайте небольшой перерыв, а то я начну подозревать, что вы увлеклись Агентом не меньше всех ваших девок.  
– Я начну подготовку группы с Фредриксоном, – наконец ответил Пирс, надеясь, что его голос звучит нейтрально.  
– Вот и прекрасно. Не вешайте нос, Алекс. Мы стоим на пороге удивительной новой эры.  
Пирс медленно и предельно аккуратно положил трубку на звякнувшие рычажки и брезгливо отпихнул от себя телефонный аппарат. Ему было мерзко до тошноты, и перспектива вечера в ресторане с женой только усиливала отвращение.  
Мы стоим на пороге удивительной новой эры, повторил про себя Пирс. Мы несем миру покой и порядок. А порядок невозможен без боли… Фредриксона жаль, конечно, но Аткинс никуда не полетит. Рано или поздно Агента снова разморозят, натасканная девка будет как раз кстати, чтобы привести его в норму.  
Он небрежно сгреб фотографии в конверт, сунул его в папку и нажал клавишу интеркома.  
– Закажи мне столик у Мишеля на семь, – сказал Пирс и, подумав секунду, добавил. – И мне будет нужен букет. Желтые розы, штук тридцать.


End file.
